Trapped Together
by Gaht
Summary: Ash and May fall into some type of ancient ruins and are locked in, with air depleting fast, Ash and May rely on Brock and Pikachu to get them out before their journey is cut short. The nearest place he knows to get help from the local police force but the nearest town is days travel! Can Brock get help in time to save Ash and May's lives? Advancedshipping.
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody, my name's GAHT but my friends call me Josh (or whatever insult they can think of) and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I have been reading stories for the past week and a half and now I have finally decided to write my own! Now, I don't call myself the best writer, but I don't think that I'm that bad. Guess you guys'll have to be the judge on that!**

 **Speaking of, I should probably begin the story after my rambling. So here it is! Advancedshipping! (Non-canon!)**

 **Trapped Together**

* * *

The sun was shining through the trees of Petalburg Wood as Ash Ketchum, a fourteen-year-old boy, from the town of Pallet in the Kanto region, with raven black, scruffy hair with a red hat over the top of his head and a yellow electric mouse with red spots on it's cheeks and a lightning bolt tail named Pikachu perched on his shoulder, walked alongside one of his closest friends (other than the yellow mouse) Brock aged sixteen, a pokemon Breeder and also the leader of the Rock type gym over in Pewter city also in the Kanto region who had very squinty eyes but a heart of good will and finally a new friend who had only joined them not only a week ago, May an aged thirteen brunette and the daughter of the Petalburg city's Gym Leader, Norman, whore a red bandanna across the top of her hair which was in an upside down V shape and held a Torchic, a fire-chicken like Pokemon in her arms.

"How much farther Brock?" Ash said in a tired voice. Pikachu moaned to but, not out of tiredness, instead boredom since it had rested on the trainer's shoulder since they first left Petalburg city.

"Yeah! I'm in need of a sit down" May also said but not sounding as tired as Ash.

"Shouldn't be long now..." The two younger trainers and their pokemon gave a sigh in relief. "...I think..." continued Brock. Everyone around the breeder now, once again, had disgruntled expressions on their face.

"You're telling me that were lost?!" May exclaimed with an obvious hint of scarce in her voice. She turned to Ash and Brock. "I thought that you would have had experience with travelling through Kanto and Johto!"

"Hey don't look at me!" Ash said shocked "Brock's always the one with the map! I just follow!"

Brock sighed at the two younger trainers arguing. Before the argument got too out of hand, Brock thought of something that would change the subject.

"Hey! How about we eat some lunch?" Brock said hoping that it would catch Ash and May's attention.

It did.

"Yeah!" They both said in unison.

 _All they think of is food, they're a perfect match!_ Brock thought as he set up a dining table with his famous Brock Stew was cooking.

"Treecko! Tailow! Come on out!" Ash called as he threw two pokeballs releasing a grass type and a flying type. The grass type was a small tree gecko pokemon with a twig in it's mouth and the flying type being a small dark blue bird with a white belly and red around it's face. Ash had only just caught these two pokemon, Treecko being the newest "How about some training before we eat?" Ash exclaimed with a cheery tone in voice.

"Treecko!" The gecko exclaimed in joy.

"Tailow!" The small bird, also happy to train.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse pokemon jumped off it trainer's shoulders and fist bumped the air much like it's trainer did when he was excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was filling bowls of food for each pokemon currently in tow. The food was all cooked by Brock the night before.

"Wow." May said astonished "You cooked all this is just one night...Amazing!"

"Well," Brock said with embarrassment but pride also "once you get used to it, it's not that hard to do!"

"Still though, impressive!" May said as she placed bowls on the floor for the pokemon to eat "Come and get it you lot!"

"How about some training?" May heard Ash say as she placed the final bowl.

"Ash! Shouldn't they eat before they start to ware themselves out? They're probably starved!" May said as the three pokemon and their trainer looked at May.

"Oh yeah...How could I forget?" Ash chuckled as he scratched the back of his head as the three pokemon quickly dashed, also forgetting about lunch due to their excited attitude, to their food.

"Honestly!" May said with a smile while also sounding a tad annoyed.

"Stew's ready!" Brock called as Ash and May quickly grabbed a seat and waited for their serving. Brock chuckled to himself as once again, he saw Ash and May as a "perfect match". He gave them their servings as he sat down.

"What's so funny Brock?" Ash and May said in unison, soon blushing red realizing what just happened.

"That!" Brock exclaimed as he took a serving of his own to eat "The way you too are so much alike! You'd be a create couple!"

Ash and May soon looked down, blushing even deeper than before, and taking a sip at the stew.

"This is so good!" May sprang up and startled the others "This is one of the best dishes I've ever tasted! Even better than my mom's!" This changed the mood of the situation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you hadn't had a taste of Brock's stew. I completely agree that it's one of his best!" Ash said in agreement

"Oh stop!" Brock said waving his hand up and down "It isn't _that_ good."

"But it is!" May and Ash, once again, said in unison and, once again blushed as they both took another sip of the stew.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my first fanfiction, while nothing TOO extrodinary happened in this chapter and it was pretty short, I'll get to the plot in the next chapter! -Josh**


	2. Deep Thought Battle!

**Hello everybody once again to Trapped Together! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, while nothing happened, I thought that it was a good opening to the rest of the story and plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once lunch was gone, completely gone due to Ash and May's appetites wanting not two, not three, but four extra servings before Brock, the person who cooked the stew, had barely finished one!

 _All that hard work, gone..._ Brock moped as he cleaned the table and began to wash up.

"Now that that's all over...training here we come!" The overly exaggerating trainer said with enthuasium. "Treecko! Tailow! Pikachu! Let's go!"

"Ash!" Ash stopped and turned around to see May approaching "How about a battle? I've barely trained since when we first met and I wanna train for the next contest!" May said smiling and readying Torchic's ball.

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask!" Ash smiled as they ran to an open space nearby.

"Don't get lost!" Brock shouted to them as they ran.

"Tell that to yourself!" They both called back in unison giggling like schoolgirls while getting quieter and quieter.

"Walked right into that one..." Brock sighed as he continued to wash up.

Not long after Ash and May reached the open area. Both stood on either end of the imaginary battlefield and they both called their pokemon to battle.

"Torchic, take the stage!" May shouted smiling at herself with her new battle cry she had thought up just before the match. Now more confident then she had last battled.

"Tailow, I choose you!" Ash swung his arm and out popped the tiny blue bird pokemon.

"Tailow huh? Even match then!" May smiled as she looked the tiny bird up and down.

"What was with that saying? What was it...'Take the stage'? Is that for your contests?" Ash said in confusion.

"Well, yeah!" May said still with that same smile as when she first called Torchic "You have your 'I choose you' thing so then I thought that it would be cool if I had my own battle cry." May said hoping that it wasn't strange and that Ash had liked it.

"I love y-it! It! I meant it!" Ash blushed deep red confused once again at what he just said _Love? Is this due to what Brock said at lunch before? No, just a slip up._ Ash thought as he quickly focused back to the battle at hand and noticed May in deep thought, still blushing.

 _Did he just say that he loved me? I didn't even notice but, I kinda feel the same way. Guess Brock was right. I do l-_ May thoughts were soon dissipated as she heard the boy who she was facing call.

"MAY!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs as he stared into her bright blue sapphire eyes. May shook her head and then faced Ash in his bright brown, auburn eyes, still blushing at what she just witnessed "Finally, signs of life!"

"Sorry! Just deep in thought!" May exclaimed and quickly turned her sights to the battle.

 _Was she thinking about my slip up?_ Ash thought _Does she love me? No, she couldn't, probably just Brock's words just in her mind. Yeah, that's it._

"Torchic! Ember!" May called noticing that Ash wasn't paying attention. Ash soon came to life when he saw the Chicken pokemon shoot spirts of fire from it's mouth and aimed them at Tailow. Before Ash could command Tailow, the ember hit the bird causing it to wail in pain "That'll teach you to not pay attention!" May teased.

"Hey! I waited for you to come out of thought! You could have atleast done the same!" Ash said with anger but at the back of his mind, he was happy that May was able to get a hit off.

"Your mistake!" May teased once again at seeing that Ash was clearly aggravated. "Torchic, ember once again!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said quickly coming back to his old self "Tailow dodge and use peck!" Torchic once again fired little spurts of fire at Tailow but this time, the Hoenn bird dodged with ease and quickly made it's beak glow and charged at Torchic like a certain blue hedgehog.

"That speed..." May said with shock "Dad's stories were right, Tailows are fast!" Tailow was now so close to it's target that Torchic hadn't the time for a counter attack and was hit in full force by the tiny bird's beak "Torchic! Can you still battle?" May said putting trust into her pokemon just like her mentor, the opponent she was facing had told her to. Torchic got up with ease ready for it's trainer's command. _Speed and power huh? Ash sure knows how to train his pokemon! But so do I!_ May thought as she smirked, startling Ash.

 _Woah, one minute she's suprised then next, completely confident that's why I lov- what am I saying?! She's my friend! Nothing more, nothing less!_ Ash thought, once again, deep in thought but this time he didn't need anything to snap out of it.

"Torchic use your own Peck!" May commanded with confidence.

"What?!" Ash said once again startled "When did Torchic learn that?!"

"Oh, remember when I said that the last time I had a battle it was when I first became a trainer?" Ash nodded "Well, I lied!" May said with an embarassed giggle.

"So that's what I heard the last night..." Ash said remembering the night before.

* * *

 _Last night..._

 _There had been a loud bang and it woke up Ash._

 _"Huh?" Ash said groggily "What was that?" Ash rubbed his eyes. Suprisingly, Pikachu nor Brock had heard the loud bang. "Guess it was just my imagination" Ash said soon heading back to dreamland with a pink puff ball in his dreams "Hey Kirby!" Ash said in his sleep._

* * *

 _Present Time..._

"Yeah," May said still embarrassed "sorry about that!"

"Why didn't you train the next day instead of in the dead of night?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Since I had gotten over my fear of pokemon, I decided to finally grow stronger for the next contest. and..." May stopped and began to turn red "...w-well," May started to turn even more red "I w-wanted to surprise y-you A-ash." May struggled to get a simple sentence out. "W-well? Are you s-s-surpris-s-sed?"

"Of course I am May!" Ash, as dense as he is, ignored May's obvious sign of love towards him and gave a confused look when May was stuttering her words _What's up with her?_ Ash wondered _Why is she so nervous...? Don't tell me...!_ Ash, finally, hitting the nail on the head realized May's affection toward him "S-she loves m-me!" Ash stuttered as he whispered to himself and began to blush. May had lifted her head from the ground and saw Ash deep in thought. Her first incentive was to attack like she did before, but stopped when she saw him blush.

 _Why is he blushing? Unless..._ May thought with excitement _He likes me back!_ May giggled with excitement and joy. Not before long she shouted "ASH!" to get the boy back into the land of the living. Ash quickly turned his head up and stared, once again into her pure and sapphire eyes and smiled.

 _Brock was right,_ Ash thought _I do love her!_ "Sorry May!" Ash shouted to her "Let's continue this! Tailow use quick attack!"

"Torchic use peck!" May ordered her pokemon. Tailow, still at incredible speed and even more due to quick attack having priority and hitting first but Torchic still hung on and lunged it's beak towards Tailow hitting it hard. Tailow was knocked back to far that it couldn't use it's wings to gain balance, therefore, leaving it unconcious "ALRIGHT!" May jumped up and down "Torchic! We won!"

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic, like it's trainer, started to jump up and down.

"Tailow return!" Ash called back his pokemon into it's ball "You did great! Get some rest." Ash then began to walk over to the jumping pair "Great battle May!" Ash said while smiled sticking his thumb up.

"Thanks, Ashy!" May smiled but then began to blush at what she just said _Ashy?! Where did that come from?!_ May thought with fear while her face went completely red. Ash, also, realizing what May had just said blushed, but not for long.

"Ashy huh?" Ash questioned May's nickname for him "Sure! I like it!

"You do?" May's head shot up and started to beam with excitement and joy.

"Yeah, if that's alright with y-" Ash was cut off before being tackled to the ground by May. Ash blushed at her sudden movements. "May...air...need...live!" Ash said with what few moments of his life left. May blushed when she realized where she was and quickly stood up also helping Ash up in the process.

"S-sorry" May said looking at the ground. Before Ash could say anything he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Ash? May? You here?" The voice spoke.

"Brock!" Ash and May both said in unison and ran to the rustling bust.

"There you are! I thought I'd lost you!" Brock said with relief. "C'mon, let's get out of this forest!" Ash and May both nodded in agreement and headed to what they hoped would be the exit of the woods and into Rustboro City. Home of Ash's first Gym battle and May's first contest.

As the trio walked off, three figures followed behind, closely...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! The chapter may have been longer but I didn't get to the main plot. But I swear, next chapter it'll happen! Stay tuned!**


	3. In a Hole Lotta Trouble!

**Hello everybody once again to chapter three of Trapped again! This chapter will FINALLY make the title have meaning! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _As the trio walked off, three figures followed behind, closely..._

"OW!" One of the figures screamed "Which one of you bozos stepped on my hair!" The figure now revealling themselves from their hiding spot. It was none other than..

"Team Rocket!" Ash, May and Brock called out, startling the rockets.

"Prepare for trouble!" The figure with pink hair said suddenly with confidence.

"Or make it double" The other figure, now with short blue hair stepped into view.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The pink haired rocket called.

"To unite all people within our nation! The blue haired rocket called.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The rocket woman said with confidence.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The rocket man said with confidence

"Jessie!" The rocket woman said revealing her name.

"James!" The rocket man said revealing his name.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said with ease.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said with fight.

"Meowth!" said the final cat-like figure finally popping into the scene "That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!" Said a blue balloon looking pokemon.

"What're you doing here?!" Ash shouted angrily at the rockets.

"Whaddya tink twip?" Meowth said pointing directly at Pikachu "We're nabbin' dat Pikachu!" Suddenly, a claw from James stole Pikachu from Ash's shoulders causing the trio to gasp.

"See ya later twerps!" Team Rocket all teased in unison as they ran off to their Meowth air balloon.

"Get back here!" Ash called to Team Rocket who only stuck their tongues out or pulled their faces in a teasing fashion. "Go Tai-" Ash was about to call out Tailow before he was interrupted.

"Ashy, no." May said putting Ash's arms down "Tailow's too tired from our battle to fight." May said looking extremely upset.

"Dammit!" Ash kicked the dirt in rage. Ash thought of an idea and even though he knew that it wouldn't work, he took his chances "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu tried to use it's electricity but was in one of Team Rocket's electric-proof cases.

"Hahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed at Pikachu and Ash's pitiful attempt at saving Pikachu.

"Electric pwoof casing" Meowth said proudly "worth the cost!"

"Meowth, how much does electric proof casing cost?" James asked the scratch cat pokemon.

"Uhhhh..." Meowth sweatdropped "$70" he whispered but Jessie and James still heard.

"$70?!" They both exclaimed with furious looks at Meowth.

"Shut ya traps!" Meowth said countering any punishment "It'll be worth it once we get paid by da boss" Meowth said with a evil grin.

"It better be" Jessie said with fury "or else..."

* * *

Back on the ground, with no way of stopping Team Rocket, all hope seemed lost.

"Pikachu..." Ash whispered as he fell on his knees "Pikachu..." Ash had given up all hope as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ash!" Brock called the weeping trainer "It's not over yet! Forretress hit that balloon with flash cannon!" The silver and red bug and steel type came out of it's ball and fired a silver beam at the Rocket balloon causing it to crash.

"Wahhhhahwahdwygadwafdwag" Team Rocket yelled in fear as they plummeted to the earth with a large crash. Ash lifted his head up and ran towards the crash like a madman.

"Ash!" May and Brock called in unison quickly following the sprinting trainer.

 _Pikachu! Please be OK!_ Ash thought as he ran not noticing the hole right into his path. Brock noticed the hole and tried to warn Ash.

"Ash! Watch out for that hole!" Brock shouted to his friend but Ash didn't hear him, Ash was too much in thought about Pikachu's safety to hear his friend's voice. May noticed the hole too, but was unable to stop and fell in after. "Ash! May!" Brock shouted down the hole "Are you two OK?!"

 _No answer_

"ASH!" Brock shouted at the top of his lungs "MAY!"

"We're fine Brock!" said a faraway voice "Go get Pikachu!"

"Bu-" Brock was soon interrupted by another voice.

"We'll be OK Brock!" the other voice seemed just as faraway "Listen to Ash! Go get Pikachu!"

"Fine, but I'm coming straight back!" Brock called as he continued to run in Team Rocket's crash site's location.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the hole..._

"Ash, are you sure that you're fine?" May asked with worry.

"Yes," Ash swiftly replied trying to stand "I'm complet-" Ash fell back to the ground grasping at his leg "OW!" He cried.

"Oh no! You're leg!" May said with horror "It's broken!"

"No, it's not!" Ash said with anger "I need to get to Pikachu!" Ash said as he tried to stand again but once again fell due to the pain in his leg "OW!" Ash cried again.

"Ash! Stop trying to be the hero!" May said as a tear formed in her eye seeing Ash is so much pain "Brock will get Pikachu back!"

"Bu-" Ash tried to speak but was quickly interrupted by May.

"No buts!" May still letting loose tears in her sapphire eyes "We'll just have to wait for Brock!" Ash looked at her eyes and, after a few moments, he replied.

"Alright, I'll stay, for you." Ash told her in a much calmer voice causing May to blush "I didn't say anything weird did I?" Ash chuckled at the embarrassed trainer and May playfully hit his arm "Ow!" Ash said faking pain "What was th-" Ash was cut off by the entrance being blocked by sliding, stone panels "Shit!" Ash said staring at the now enclosed entrance. "How did the hole just shut?! What are we in some kind of secret base?!"

"Now how do we get out?!" May said worried ignoring Ash's joke "That was our only way out!"

"Not true." Ash said pointing at a metallic door that had just come into view "There's a door there."

"But, how do we get it open?" May said as she inspected the door "There's no lock or knob to turn! Just some sort of keypad!" Ash thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"May," May turned to look at him "tell Torchic to use ember on the door." May nodded.

"Torchic, use ember on the metal door!" May called as the fire-chicken began to shoot spurts at the door. The door hardly taking any scratches.

"This'll take a while..." Ash sighed.

* * *

Brock was running into the forest keeping an eye out for any other holes so that he too didn't fall in. Soon enough, he found Team Rocket's crash site.

"There's Team Rocket!" Brock said before ducking behind a bush for listening into the Rocket's conversation. Only hearing half of the sentence Jessie was saying.

"-would crash our balloon so easily!" Jessie said clenching her fist.

"No worries we still have Pikachu!" James exclaimed happily as if the crash had never even occured while picking up the electric type's cage "A quick jog to the boss and we'll be rich!"

"A quick jog?!" Meowth exclaimed with anger "Da boss is over in da Kanto region! A "quick jog" won't get us across da damn ocean ya idiot!" Meowth shouted as he scratched James's back making him lose grip on Pikachu's cage and it smashing when it hit the floor. The rockets all screeched in terror.

"It may be electric proof-" Jessie started with terror

"But it ain't smash pwoof!" Meowth finished with terror also as Pikachu began to charge up a thunderbolt.

"It's charging up! RUN!" James shouted as he began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock then suddenly came from the bushes pushing James back into Pikachu's thunderbolt lauching the Rockets into the air.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTIN' OFF AGAIN!" The Rockets shouted as they became nothing more than a spark in the sky.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet's voice echoed as he too, became a sparkle in the sky.

"Pika!" Pikachu said jumping into Brock's arms.

"Good to see you safe and sound too pal." Brock petted Pikachu's tail causing it to coo.

"Pika?" Pikachu suddenly jumped from Brock's arms and searched for Ash "Pika! Pikachu!"

"Pikachu," Brock said in a soft voice. Pikachu feared the worst when it looked at Brock's face. "Ash and May fell down a hole when we were running here."

"Pika!" Pikachu said with horror.

"C'mon!" Brock shouted to Pikachu "Let's go help 'em out!" Pikachu quickly jumped onto Brock's shoulder and Brock sprinted in the same direction he had just come from...or so he hoped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the hole..._

Ash and May still waited for Torchic to take down the door with it's ember. Ash and May had sat in the hole for five minutes without speaking to each other. Ash finally asked a question that had been on his mind since they fell down this hole.

"May?"

"Yeah Ashy, what is it?"

Ash, still not used to May's nickname for him blushed, but shook it off when he asked his question. "How come you have no injuries?"

"Well, I kinda sorta," May then began to blush "l-landed on t-t-top of y-you." May looked away from Ash's auburn eyes "It m-must have b-broken my f-fall."

Ash began to smile "So that's what I felt." May gave him a puzzled look "The last thing I remember is running, then Brock shouted something but I was so deep in thought about Pikachu then I didn't hear him." Ash added "I felt a huge crash onto me then heard Brock's voice and then I woke up in this hole..." Ash blushed "...with you."

"So my weight broke your leg..." May said in deep sorrow "S-sor-sorry A-ash" May's eyes began to form tears once again.

"May..." Ash said in a calm voice "it wasn't your fault that you l-landed on t-top of me." Ash blushed again when he said that but completely lost the embarrassment when he saw May's teary sapphire eyes "I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt." Ash smiled weakly to May causing her tears to stop. But the feeling of guilt didn't leave May when she saw Ash's leg again.

"This is all my fault." May once again became teary eyed "If I hadn't of beaten you in our battle..*sniff*... then Tailow could have still been ready ...*sniff*...and took down Team Rocket's balloon." May said through tears.

"May...no one could have seen it coming and it was my fault for using Tailow." Ash said trying to cheer May up, but it didn't work. "I should've seen Team Rocket attacking us." Ash began "They follow me everywhere I go. So it's my fault, not yours." May finally looked up at Ash, her sapphire eyes surrouded by red. May began to move closer to Ash.

"Ashy, I lo-" May began but was interrupted by a thud startling both of the trainers and Torchic.

"Torchic tor!" Torchic said it's name with pride.

"Great job Torchic!" Both Ash and May said in unison causing them to blush making an awkward silence for a moment but May decided to brake it.

"S-should we go explore?" She asked with a worried look on her face for two reasons, one for the menacing dark room in front of them and two, Ash catching onto what she was about to say, though more on the room rather than Ash's brain. Ash and his denseness had not caught on to what May had began to say so forgot about it.

Ash gulped up a reply "Y-yeah, we should" May stood up easily but completely forgot about Ash's injury. "Wish I could do that!" he said jokingly causing himself and May to laugh a little, brightening the mood.

"OK," May said reassured herself "on 3, try to stand up and I'll catch you if you fall, K?" Ash nodded. "3...2...1...up!" Ash struggled to stand but did not fall like the other two attempts. Instead if he began to fall, May would catch him. "Try to push yourself" May said straining. Suddenly a white glow came from Ash's belt.

"Treecko!" the grass gecko said as he also tried to help Ash up to his feet. Ash put his arm on May's shoulder and made her blush slightly but still tried to help Ash up to his feet. It worked. Ash was now on his feet with his arm around May's shoulder keeping him up right and standing on his good leg.

"Thanks Treeko," Ash said as he reached for Treecko's pokeball "return!" as the red beam tried to connect to Treecko, the gecko dodged it.

"Treecko!" The grass type exclaimed.

"Ashy," May said still blushing "I think that Treecko is too worried about you to leave your side. Treecko nodded agreeing with what May had said.

"Thanks Treecko." Ash smiled at his loyal grass type. "Let's move out." May nodded and the duo with Treecko and Torchic in front helping Ash all they could. Every time Treecko's eyes met with Torchic's, Treecko would turn away and blush and Torchic would do the same. Ash and May both looked at this and laughed.

* * *

 **Goddamn, this chapter was long! But, I kept my promise and finally got to the plot, plus I don't think you guys mind a long chapter right? Anyway stay tuned for chapter 4, I'm not sure when this story will end but it is not in sight.**


	4. Tomb of Emotions!

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Four of Trapped Together! I would like to thank PhantomWolfies and LonelySoul935 for their reviews! It literally brightened my day! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Anyway, chapter four! Let's, get, busy!**

* * *

Brock and Pikachu had finally reached where Ash and May had fell down. They noticed the metal doors that covered the hole.

"What the..." Brock said in deep confusion "How did a hole like that get shut my a metal door? I wonder if the manual has anything to say about this..." Brock got a tour guide book that he had gotten at Petalburg City from the Pokemon center. He turned to the page that was about Petalburg city and began to read, his eyes widening when he read something that would explain the hole. The manual read:

 _Careful travelers! Petalburg Woods holds a dark secret...underground!_ The manual then went to explain what this "dark" secret was... _Phantom's Tomb: Where thou who dearst defile thou Leader Phantom die the slowest of all deaths...suffocation._

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in pure worry for it's trainer and May.

"What the hell?!" Brock said in complete shock and horror "Why is this thing still here?!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said trying to get Brock's attention. Brock turned to the yellow mouse who was very clearly worried about his trainer's health. "Pika chu Kachu!" Pikachu pointed to a path that lead to the nearest town.

"I need to get help!" Brock said fully understanding the electric mouse's speech without even realising it. "But this place is a maze! I won't reach Petalburg or Rustboro for days!" Brock was then reminded that they were still lost in the forest.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu screeched as it thunderbolted the Breeder.

"Hey what was that for?!" Brock exclaimed towards the electric type.

"Pika! Chu pika!" The mouse said in a determined voice.

"You're right! Ash would never give up!" Brock grinned as he started to think like Ash just blindly going in any direction hoping that it'd work out "LET'S GO!"

* * *

Back in the hole...

Ash and May had entered the room, still pitch black until they found where a torch could be lit.

"Torchic! Ember on the torch!" May commanded the small chicken picking it up and making it face the torch. Ash was resting on the floor as he watch May light every torch. Treecko was still blushing from when he saw Torchic.

"I know how you feel buddy." Ash petted the small gecko, as it finally looked up from the ground "It was only recently but, I know that feeling all too well." He smiled as he looked at May "Like Pokemon like trainer 'ey?"

"Treecko!" The gecko said in confidence "Tree ko ree!" Ash looked genuinely surprised to see Treecko like this, any other time Treecko took no notice in what was going on around him and just sat in trees with a twig in it's mouth not giving a damn.

"Guess love overpowers all, huh?" The raven haired boy said still petting Treecko. The room was now fully lit thanks to May and Torchic's work. "Thanks you two!" Ash said looking at May and Torchic still in it's trainer's arms but quickly jumped out to go over to Treecko. When he looked back at May, she was blushing. "What I'd say?" Ash teased, even someone at his density could see why the girl was blushing. May sat down next to him and hit his arm playfully once again. The two glanced around the room to find that there was no where else to go, it was just an empty room. with little light from the torches.

"What gives?" May said still looking around the room. "There's nowhere else left to go!" Something in the middle caught Ash's eye.

"May," Ash asked "what's that?" Ash pointed to the object that was in the middle. May grabbed a torch from the wall and walked, slowly, to what was there. When light had finally reached the object, both Ash and May gasped.

"I-it's a t-t-tomb?!" May stuttered slowly walking back before stopping to look at a stone with writing on it.

 _Leader Pharaoh Phantom "The Destroyer" 174 - 321_

"Whoa," Ash said with amazement as May looked at him with confusion "this is so cool! This has been here for cen-"

"COOL?!" May balled **(A/N:British word for shouted)** to the boy with awe in his eyes quickly turned to scared when he heard the usually sweet girl completely turn. Her calm sapphire eyes were now burning red with anger "YOU THINK THAT BEING IN SOME GUY'S BURIAL PLACE IS COOL!?"

"N-no, of c-course not, j-jus-" Ash stuttered out before being interrupted again.

"THEN WHY SAY IT?!" May was now full of anger before she stopped herself looking at Ash's fear filled auburn eyes. "I-I'm sorry Ashy..." May said looking at the floor in feeling that Ash would be angry at her to due to her actions, but what happened next was the complete polar opposite of what she expected. Ash began to chuckle and quickly turned into an all out laugh "W-what's so f-f-funny?!" May said trying to sound angry behind her red cheeks.

"That was incredible!" Ash said pointing at May now blushing even more "The way you looked! You could scare a Darkrai into nightmares with that look!" Ash said laughing even harder "May used Outrage! It's super effective!" Ash said while still laughing himself to his end. May soon began to giggle before once again hitting Ash a _tad_ harder this time but still in a joking matter.

 _He's so cute when he laughs_ May thought _he emits happiness where ever he goes._

"Still though," the brown eyed trainer said after catching his breath from the laughing that had _finally_ stopped "there's no way out of here." This realization caused the mood to dampen from cheerily laughing to now depression and worry.

* * *

 **May have been a little short, but the next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Stay tuned!**


	5. I Care for You!

**Hello once again to Trapped Together Chapter 5! This one I'll try to make longer but no promises. Alot of Advanceshippy stuff happens (which is probably why you're reading this story). Enjoy!**

* * *

Brock was still running around frantically in Petalburg woods, even though it was pitch black outside, he didn't even think to sleep, he was too busy trying to get out of the woods to either Rustboro or Petalburg City.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"C'mon!" Brock said still full of energy "We gotta go get help! No time for rest!" Brock said before charging in another direction.

"Pika..." The yellow mouse walked like a zombie for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Back in the tomb..._

Knowing that their only hope of getting out of the tomb rested on Brock's shoulders (and Pikachu's if he was OK too), the two trainers sat down next to each other in complete silence until..

*grumble* both of their stomachs went at the same time causing them both to blush.

"Guess that means that it's dinner time!" Ash said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He went into his bag and found leftovers of Brock's stew that Brock had given Ash before he went with May to battle.

"How'd you get that?" May asked in confusion.

"Brock gave it to me before we had our battle." Ash replied "Guess it came in handy!" May nodded as she grabbed a spoon from her pack and both trainers began to eat the remaining portions of the stew, still, in complete silence, well, minus the slurping of course. Ash had suddenly remembered the other two in the room.

"Treecko! Torchic!" Ash called to the grass and fire type who were also, sat in silence "Come get dinner!"

The two pokemon walked over to Ash as he placed a single bowl for the both of them and filled it with pokefood.

"Sorry you two," Ash said with a sad tone in his voice "I only have Pikachu's bowl with me, you'll have to share it."

Torchic and Treecko looked at each other and blushed at the thought that they had to eat from the same bowl.

"Oh don't look at it that way!" May smirked at the two pokemon "Me and Ash have to share the same tub," Ash blushed not even realizing the fact the he, too, was sharing the same container with May "and we're fine, right Ash?" May looked at the trainer with red on his face making her giggle at him.

"H-hey!" Ash said to the giggling girl next to him "W-what's so f-f-funny?!"

"You!" May said pointing at the even more embarrassed trainer "You're face! Now I see what you meant before! It's hilarious!" Ash began to chuckle at May's girly laugh.

 _She's so cute when she laughs_ Ash thought _I can't help but smile when she smiles!_ Ash thought."Oh, I almost forgot!" Ash said as he revealed his other pokeball. "Tailow, you too!" The ball popped open to see a fully refreshed bird.

"Tailow!" The bird screeched at it's freedom.

"Tailow! It's so good to see you fully rested!" Ash said scratching the birds stomach. Tailow quickly went to Treecko and Torchic's bowl and began to eat before either pokemon could even lay a finger on it as they were too embarrassed to even take a bite while their stomachs said otherwise.

"TREECKO!" The gecko exclaimed in anger.

"TORCHIC!" The ember chicken began to be set ablaze

"Tai?" The small bird just tilted it's head at the pair. "Tai lo lo lo lo lo!" Tailow laughed at the grass and fire type causing them to blush even more. Ash and May watched these events too and could help but laugh. After dinner was over, silence once again filled the tomb giving it an eerie atmosphere until May finally spoke up.

"Ashy?" May asked with a worried stare.

"Yeah May?" Ash replied wondering what May was worried about. May scooted closer to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder, causing the startled trainer to blush.

"Will Brock find us soon?" May asked making herself comfortable on the boy's shoulder. Ash shook the embarrassment off before speaking.

"Of course he will May," Ash comforted May by putting his arm around her shoulder "of course he will." Soon the two trainer's both fell asleep in each other's warm, caring arms.

* * *

 **OK, so not as long as I hoped but I was short on ideas and I knew that I wanted to get to the advancedshipping part soon. I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	6. Love - Above and Below!

**Hello everyone and welcome to Part 6 of Trapped Together! Fun Fact: I was originally planning for this story to be just a one-shot but when I got to writing it, well, let's just say that it would have been rushed and really bad and not a very good first impression. I'm glad that I decided on splitting it up into parts so I could explain scenes together. Anyhoo, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

As daybreak broke, or so it seemed, May woke up to find herself in her mentor's arms. Memories of the moments before she drifted off came flashing into her mind as she blushed wildly, but didn't try to break out of the caring arms she was in, she liked the warm feeling of them, so decided to stay put until she heard the owner of said arms stir and slowly open his eyes and they widened when he saw his pupil so close to him and her sapphire eyes looking into his deep auburn. He too, remembered what happened last night and blushed but unlike May, decided to break the position they were in.

"M-morning M-m-may!" Ash stuttered as he greeted the girl he had slept next to a good morning looking everywhere but the girl he was talking to.

"Morning Ashy!" May said feeling completely different than Ash. She was disappointed that Ash had moved his caring arms from her, but atleast she still had his shoulder as a soft pillow!

Ash also realized this.

"M-may, you can get off now..." Ash blushed even more than before.

"No!" May said giggling "I wanna stay!" Ash heard this and gained a deeper red than he had ever seen in his life. May, who had just realized what she could do in this moment, sat up from his shoulder and stared at his auburn eyes still looking at every tile of the tomb except for ones in May's direction. "Don't you like a girl's touch Ashy?" May said seductively trying to hold back and laughs as she saw her mentor physically break down in front of her. At hearing this, Ash did just that. He was so red he looked that he was to pop any second.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-y-you h-h-h-h-have t-t-t-to s-s-s-say i-i-i-it l-l-l-like t-t-t-that?" Ash barely even spoke due to his embarrassment. May couldn't hold back the laughs she had been storing since she first looked at Ash's embarrassed expression and, much like the day before, broke into a laughing fit. May's laughing woke the three other members of the room. Tailow had slept on the tomb, it probably didn't know what it was, Treecko was sat on the opposite side of the door to Ash and May, but not to his knowledge, a certain fire type had snuggled into the grass type's grip after getting inspiration from her trainer also making the gecko blush when he saw Torchic.

"T-tre-e-ek-k-ko!" The gecko said as it's eyes opened wide to the site of the sleeping chicken wrapped in his touch.

"Torchic!" the fire type refused to move from the gecko's warm skin, but unlike Ash, Treecko didn't go full red, it kept it's usual mood and pushed Torchic in closer much to it's liking.

"Tailow..." the blue bird stared at his trainer as he out right refused something he wanted most.

"See?" May said looking at Treecko and Torchic "Treecko's allowed for Torchic to stay where it wants to be, why not me?" May pouted to Ash.

"W-well you c-can go b-back the-there if y-y-" Ash was cut off from his stuttering to see an extremely happy May

"Yay!" May squealed as she once again rested her head in her mentor's shoulder "Thanks Ashy!" May smiled looking into his auburn eyes. Ash had stopped blushing as mad as he was before to just tints of red on his cheeks.

"Anytime May." Ash smiled as he stared into May's sapphire eyes not the red from his face completely gone, but not for long.

"I love you, Ashy." May said as she quickly fell back to sleep again on the now, once again, blushing trainer. He just stared off into the distance until he finally brought up the courage to say something in return.

"I love you too, May" He said, surprisingly, he didn't blush like everything else that had happened in the past couple of minutes, that line just felt natural to say. Ash kissed May's forehead before resting his arm on her shoulder once more and head on hers and went back to sleep with his now girlfriend.

* * *

Brock had been running around all night trying to find a way to get out of Petalburg woods. He finally began to feel tired as he walked through the woods with his arms like a zombie. Pikachu had been completely knocked out on Brock's shoulder.

"There's no end to this damn place!" Brock exclaimed as he walked down yet another familiar path. "I'm gonna faint an-OH MY ARCEUS!" Brock suddenly felt as if he hadn't felt he wasn't tired standing up straight, knocking a certain electric type to the floor in the process, and sprinted at a young girl wearing a straw hat and a dark green dress with long, blonde hair sat by a lake surrounded by wild forest pokemon **(A/N Rich girl ORAS sprite/model)**. "Hello my darling!" Brock said in a deep voice startling the young girl and the pokemon around her. "My name's Brock and I happen to think that you are the most beautiful flower in this forest!" This caused the scared girl to giggle at Brock's attempt to win her over. "I would give you a flower," Brock said trying to hide that he forgot to bring a flower "but that would be an insult to your beauty giving you one of those who are under you!"

"Why hello Brock," the girl said not being scared by Brock's sudden approach anymore "my name's Cyndi! Thank you for the wonderful compliment" the girl said with a bright smile on her young face. She looked barely older than Brock by a few months.

"Ah! Cyndi! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself!" Brock said still in a romantic voice.

"But, I have a boyfriend, well fiancee!" Cyndi showed Brock her ring. It was silver with jewels making it sparkle.

"F-fiancee?!" Brock said feeling completely defeated "How could someone beat me to such a beautiful sight! How?!" Cyndi giggled at Brock's words. Brock then remembered that Ash and May were still stuck somewhere underground losing air as they spoke. "AH!" Brock screamed startling Cyndi once again "I forgot about my friends in Phantom's Tomb!"

"Phantom's Tomb?!" Cyndi exclaimed like she knew the place "Oh no, it's here?!" Brock then looked at Cyndi with confusion.

"Do you know of the place?" Brock asked with curiosity.

"Yes, my great great granddaddy died in one of those horrible places!" Cyndi replied clearly holding back tears.

"That's horrible!" Brock gasped "I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Cyndi laughed now seeming in a better mood "It's not your fault!"

"Right." Brock scratched his head suddenly remembering why he was up all night. "Oh! I need to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Replied Cyndi.

"I need help to get my friends out of Phantom's Tomb so I was going to go to either Rustboro City or Petalburg City and contact the local police force to send a search and rescue, I've been looking for it for hours on end!" Brock chuckled as he explained his situation to Cyndi "I was wondering if you knew which was closer?"

"I just came from Rustboro City, I don't see how you got lost, the path from the entrance of the forest on the Petalburg side leads straight to Rustboro City!" Cyndi giggled "But I'll show you the way, c'mon quick!" Brock nodded and procedded to follow Cyndi but quickly remembered that Pikachu wasn't with him.

"Cyndi! Wait!" Brock called "My friend's Pikachu is missing!"

"Pikachu!" said a very angry Pikachu. It was full of dirt marks.

"Oh, there you are!" Brock said as he picked up the mouse pokemon. "C'mon Pikachu, we need to follow Cyndi to Rustboro!" Pikachu's mood soon changed when he heard that Brock had _finally_ gotten them to Rustboro City.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, both of the scenes were funny in my opinion with Ash's embarrassment and then Brock's confession of love to Cyndi only to be turned down, cold. Anyway, stay tuned for more!**


	7. Love Is In the Air, Or Whats Left of It!

**Hello gentlemen and gentlewomen and welcome to Chapter 7 of Trapped Together! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! It's barely been two days and it's gotten more than I expected! Enjoy!**

* * *

While a certain breeder was _finally_ out of the woods, the two trainer's that had to be saved, were still fast asleep in each other's arms, unknowingly to them, air was going, and fast.

Ash was the first to awake, he had felt completely refreshed from his extra sleep. He then turned to what his head and arm were resting on, only to find May. Ash then had the memories of what had happened hours earlier but unlike earlier, he didn't lose himself to embarrassment and much like May was in that moment, decided to stay in the position he was in. Well, not until what he started rested on began to move. May slowly opened her eyes looking around the tomb that they were _still_ in. She quickly realized that something was leaning against her and quickly turned her head up.

"Morning!" Ash said with a beaming smile causing May to jump abit before also remembering the events of before remembering that she had confessed her feelings and was 90% sure that he did the same, especially since that he had, by his own will, rested his arm and head on May whilst he slept.

"Morning Ashy!" May smiled back at her boyfriend whilst resitting herself on his shoulder. The pokemon in the room, much like their trainers, had all gone back to sleep. Ash noticed that he was having breathing troubles.

"Hey," May turned to her lover with her blue sapphire eyes looking straight into his brown auburn ones "are you finding it hard to breathe too?" May then too realized that getting air into her lungs was difficult.

"Must be because this area is completely shut off from the outside." May said then realizing that their time was short. Ash, despite his denseness, could clearly see the worried looked on face.

"Hey, have faith in Brock." He said trying to comfort May. "He wouldn't abandon us." May turned to him when a smile appeared on her face, but she was still worried.

 _It's normal to feel worried here right?_ May thought to herself _Knowing that your life could end at any moment,_ she then then turned to her boyfriend and stared at his smiling face which weakened that worry that she still had inside _but with Ash here and his beaming attitude, how could I be worried?_

"May?" Ash asked in confusion as May just stared at him, causing her to break out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" May said as soon as she escaped her own head.

"Thought I'd lost you there!" Ash joked as he quickly smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sorry," May apologized "just deep in thought."

"About?" Ash asked in confusion once more.

"About how I was worried," May began "but then when I looked at you, you're beaming attitude and smile, I suddenly felt safe and that worried feeling soon dissipated. I won't lie, it's still there, but it's very minor and unnoticeable." May smiled at her boyfriend as she snuggled even closer to him, she wanted to rest her head on his lap, but then remembered that his leg was from the fall yesterday "How's your leg?" May asked pointing to Ash's left leg.

"Oh yeah," Ash scratched the back of his head "completely forgot about that!" Ash chuckled while May rolled her eyes.

"Only you could forget about a pain as bad as that!" She giggled. The couple laughed about this matter for a while until their eyes met once again, they started to move closer to one another closing their eyes and before they knew it, their lips met. They had only kissed for about a minute having to pull back for air, which their was barely any in the first place, but once they knew that they had caught enough air in their lungs, they met lips once again. Nothing could have broken the couple's passionate love, except-

"Torchic!" The fire type called as the grass and the flying type soon followed causing the two to pull back and blush.

"H-hey guys!" Ash stuttered out to the pokemon "W-when'd you w-wake up?"

"Tai low tai." Tailow replied, Ash and May sweat-dropped since they couldn't under stand the bird one bit. Treecko was smiling at Torchic as it was jumping up and down at it's trainer's first kiss.

"Oh c-come on T-torchic." May replied, blushing, to the over-exaggerating chicken "It w-was _just_ a k-kiss!"

"Treecko..." the gecko pokemon shook it's head and sighed at Torchic and May's bickering. Even a pokemon as little as itself could tell that that "kiss" was both Ash and May's first, so it was more that just a "kiss" especially due to the couple's expressions.

"At least I can kiss my boyfriend!" May teased to the fire type.

 _That did it_. Ash thought to himself.

"TOR!" Torchic exclaimed surprised that it's trainer would say such a thing to it. Torchic slyly looked at Treecko who had thought the same as Ash. Torchic ran straight over to Treecko and Treecko looked scared for it's life.

"TREECKO!" The gecko said as it was chased around the room by the chicken that made kissy faces at it's direction. Ash and May both laughed while holding each's hand. Tailow just sighed, one because of the embarrassing pair that was running around like maniacs and two, it wanted a love of it's own. When Ash had stopped laughing, he noticed Tailow looking depressed.

"Tailow, c'mere!" Ash shouted to the depressed bird as he held his free arm for the bird to land on which it did. As it landed, it began to sob. "Tailow? What's up?" Ash asked concerned for it's pokemon while he scratched it's neck. May had _finally_ stopped laughing at the now stopped duo who, were also, looking at Tailow concerned.

"Ashy," May said in a sad voice "Tailow probably feels lonely, it's the only living soul in this room that doesn't feel loved."

"But it is loved. By me." Ash said in confusion when he turned to his girlfriend.

"Not that kind of love silly!" May giggled at Ash's denseness and slapped his arm lightly "I mean the same love that you feel for me and Torchic to Treecko." The two pokemon mentioned nodded in agreement with May "It's sad because it doesn't have a partner to love."

"Tailow!" The flying type said as it sobbed louder.

"Tailow..." Ash said turning back to the sobbing bird "You can't just give up like that and be sad forever!" Tailow looked up, still teary-eyed, shocked at what it's trainer just said much like everyone else in the room. "You'll find you're match someday, I know it!" Ash reassured the bird as he dried it's eyes "You can't just give up, you need to try and try again!"

"Ashy..." May smiled at how her boyfriend lifted up his loyal flying type's spirits causing it to fly off in it's uplifted spirit "I had no idea you could be such a good romance teacher!"

"Well," Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I wouldn't call it "romance teaching", more like help a friend when it's spirits are down. I hate to see anyone I know be so upset, especially you, May." Ash admitted turning his head from watching the now uplifted bird flying around in circles to his girlfriend and smiled. Before each of them knew it, their lips were once again touching, and so were a certain fire and grass type's too.

* * *

 **There it is! Chapter 7, a very Advanceshippy focused chapter, but I think it was needed. Stay tuned for more!**


	8. No Air, No Life

**Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 8 of Trapped Together, this chapter may be the final chapter or the second to last. Basically, this story is coming to a close. I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this but cannot think of a good plotline. So if you have any ideas for a sequel, feel free to post it as a review and if I do chose it, I'll be sure to credit you for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cyndi had finally lead Brock to the hustlin' and buslin' Rustboro City located on Hoenn's west shore. Rustboro was known most for it's Rock type gym lead by Roxanne who only recently graduated trainer's school. People were amazed that she could be a gym leader at just age 14. But beautiful women aside, Brock had one primary mission - saving his friends.

"C'mon Brock!" Cyndi giggled at Brock's attempt to run anymore.

"Just...give...me...a...minute..." Brock panted as he caught up to Cyndi. The tiredness had now hit him again, only harder, but he couldn't sleep knowing that one of his closest friends and such a young girl who he was starting to get along with could be suffocating at any moment "Where's the Police Station, Cyndi?" Brock asked once he caught his breath.

"There!" Cyndi pointed to a building with a black roof and white walls next to the pokecenter which looked the same only had a red roof instead of black. "C'mon!" When the pair walked into the Police station, Brock saw one yet another beautiful woman, Officer Jenny, sat at the reception desk. She wore a blue police hat and waistcoat with a white polo shirt behind said waistcoat. Brock sprinted over to the desk.

"Jenny my love!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes! "I need a favour from you!"

"Yeah? What is it "love"?" Jenny said sarcastically without even looking at Brock. Brock suddenly snapped out of his love-struck trance and slammed his fists on the counter causing both Jenny and Cyndi to become startled.

"My friends are stuck in a hole called "Phantom's Tomb"!" Brock said now very serious "They've been there for almost a day and could be dead for all I know!"

"Phantom's Tomb?" Jenny asked in confusion "They still exist? I had my men destroy them years ago. How can I believe that your friends are really down there or if you're just pulling my leg? I'll have you know that if the latter, then I'l-" Jenny spoke in a serious tone before being interrupted. Another loud thud came from Brock's fists when he hit the desk again.

"Does it look like I'm tell a fib?!" Brock shouted at the officer who looked straight into his squinted eyes. "Surely an Ace Detective such as yourself should be able to tell!" Jenny blushed at the compliment but quickly, and professionally, shook it off, still looking into Brock's determined and truthful eyes.

"I know those eyes." Jenny stated "You lot!" She pointed to a group of officers who had been lounging around the station lazily until Jenny shouted to them in which they quickly saluted "Go with this boy and bring shovels! This is a search and rescue mission! MOVE!"

"Yes ma'am!" The officers shouted and quickly went in back to grab shovels.

"Thank you, Jenny!" Brock said, his temper now down "And thank you too Cyndi! Maybe we'll have to go on a double date with you and you're fiancee!" Brock said winking to Jenny making the officer blush once again. The officers began to walk out with shovels in their arms and gestured for Brock to lead, and so he did.

* * *

The air was now much less in the tomb. Both Ash and May were closing their eyes both in deep exhaustion. The inevitable was drawing nearer.

"Ashy..." May said tears falling down her face as she held onto her boyfriend with her arms.

"Yeah...May...?" Ash also had tears rolling down his face while he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"I...love...you...!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

"I...love...you...too...May...!" Ash cried as he shut his eyes too. The couple held each other in their grasp, if they were to die, then they would die together, in each other's warm arms.

* * *

"C'mon!" said an extremely nervous Brock trying to make the officers speed up "Hurry!" Even Cyndi was faster than them and she was wearing high heels!

"Sir," said one of the officers "why are we listening to this kid?" The officer's commander turned to face the speaking officer and smacked him across the face "OW!" exclaimed the officer "What was that for?!"

"Don't you dare disobey Officer Jenny's word!" called the officer's commander "Just be quiet and follow!"

"Y-yes sir..." The officer said rubbing his cheek that was all red.

* * *

The tomb had gone quiet, just before the couple lost life, they had recalled their pokemon much to their liking, they wanted to stay with their trainers until the very end.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Treecko! Tailow!" Ash said teary-eyed "Return!"._

 _"You too, Torchic!" May said sobbing._

 _The red beam fired, but Treecko, Torchic and Tailow all dodged the beam._

 _"Torchic!" cried the fire chicken._

 _"Treecko!" exclaimed the grass gecko._

 _"Tailow!" the bird pokemon bellowed._

 _"I know that you want to stay, but it's for your own good! Please!" Ash begged "Return!"_

 _"Torchic! Please! You can have a whole life ahead of you if you just get in your pokeball! Please!" May also begged. "Return"_

 _The pokemon, seeing their trainer's faces and and hearing their pleading voices, gave no struggle to being in their pokeballs._

 _"Thank you, everyone." Ash and May both said in unison as they clutched the pokeballs to their chest and sobbed._

* * *

 _Real Time..._

"Over here!" Brock shouted when he found the closed hole once again. He practically knew this forest by hand after how long he had been in it. "Dig here!"

"You heard him men, dig!" the officer's commander commanded. "You too Arcanine!" Out popped an orange fire type looking dog with shaggy hair along it's back, with black stripes across it's body, it took no time in answering it's trainer's command and began to dig where the other officer's had began to dig. Not before long, the officers reached a stone wall.

"Sir! We cannot dig here! It's stone brick!" one of the officers called.

"Stand back!" Brock called to the officers "Forretress! Explosion!" The wallnut pokemon popped out of it's ball and began it's exploding causing the stone wall to shatter open revealing the tomb where Ash and May had been for nearly a full day.

"Sir!" one of the officers called to their commander "There're two bodies in here! One male and one female!"

"That has to be Ash and May!" Brock exclaimed with joy.

"They aren't moving sir!" Another officer called, this made Brock now completely distraught.

"No! They can't be-" Brock began to say as his eyes teared up but he was interrupted.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped from Brock's shoulder and ran into to tomb to see it's trainer.

"Hey! What's that yellow rat doing?!" One officer shouted. Pikachu walked over to it's trainer who was holding May dearly near him.

"Pika chu! PIKA!" (Please be OK! ASH!")

 _No response_

"Pika chupika!" (Sorry about this!) Suddenly, a yellow bolt of lightning hit the couple trying to get them back to life.

 _Still no response._

"Pikachu!" Brock called from above "Check their pulses!"

"Pika!" (Thanks Brock) Pikachu smiled as he put his thumb up to Brock. He placed one of his hands on Ash and the other on May checking their pulses "PIKACHU!"

Another thunderbolt...and a pulse!

"Pika!" (Thank Arceus!) Pikachu said in relief. While nor Ash or May arose from their slumber, one of them had a pulse...Wait! One of them?! As soon as Pikachu realized this he looked to see who's pulse he had felt...it's was May's.

Ash still had not regained consciousness.

"Pika! Chupika!" (Take May! She's alive! I'll try to jump-start Ash!) Pikachu called to the officers.

"You two, take them to the hospital back in Rustboro! Quick!" The officer commander told two officers to get Ash and May's bodies.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted trying to jump-start Ash's heart once again.

 _No response_.

"Pikachu, it's useless, he'd be safer at the hospital!" One of the officers told Pikachu. While Pikachu took this as an insult first, he soon understood and allowed the other officer to carry Ash to the hospital.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Cliffhanger! May had life but Ash does not! And just when May had revealed her feelings for him! Stay tuned!**


	9. I'll Always Believe in You!

**Hello everybody and welcome to the possible end to Trapped Together! I won't say any more except for you to enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

After being placed in hospital (they were in the same ward due to the position that they were in) May had woken up, still very weak and was told to not move her body too much. Ash had a very weak pulse but the Doctors said that he should regain consciousness soon enough. They were surprised when May had woken up so quickly.

* * *

Ash and May had been in the hospital for barely a day, they were brought in on Tuesday the 8th at 12:47pm the day earlier, neither was expected to wake for a couple of days. May had woken up at around 6:30am on Wednesday the 9th. Both of the trainer's pokemon (except for Ash's Pikachu) had been taken to the pokemon center but they were in a much better condition than their trainers.

May was told to sleep as much as she could, but try as she might, she was too concerned to the boy on her left. Ash had still not woken up. He had a pulse, yes, but it was very weak and slow - he was just _barely_ alive. Even though the Doctors reassured that Ash should be fine and that both of the trainers should make a full recovery, May couldn't help but feel worried for her boyfriend. She couldn't rest knowing that Ash was so close to death.

"Don't worry about it May," Brock said comforting the worried trainer "Ash won't go down so easy! He's dealt with worse than this." Even though this brightened her mood, she was still worried for his safety. May _hated_ hospitals, she respected the staff and their work, but she hated the environment that they gave off: depressing and quiet. Every room either had someone with a disease or, in her case, someone on life support.

May's parents had yet to visit. They had called the other day to say that they would come to visit but they never gave a specific time.

 _They'll probably come when Dad isn't bombarded with the gym_ May sighed as she thought to herself. Her dad being a gym leader was the whole reason that she hated pokemon to begin with, she thought that they were to blame for her father being absent for most of her life. But Ash changed all that, she had so much to thank him for, she was in his debt. Whenever she thanked Ash he would always say " _I didn't do much"_ or `" _It was all you, May"_ He was too modest.

* * *

It had been a week now since the couple was taken to the hospital and May was allowed home but Ash, while his condition had improved, still had not woken up. Even though May could finally get out of the hospital, she refused to leave her love's side. She would sit in a chair all day, 24/7, making sure that if he did wake up, she would be the first face he saw. May had been given food but most of the time, it was just left to go cold. This was definitely unlike May, she would normally gulp down the entire dish in just one bite. May had missed the contest that was being held in Rustboro and she was certain that she would miss the next few, but for right now, all that mattered to her was Ash.

* * *

 _A week after that (2 weeks total)..._

The same situation, Ash's pulse had gotten higher, but he had still not reached consciousness. Still, May refused to leave his side. Even when her family and friends tried to persuade her to leave Ash for just a day either to go home or go get some fresh air, she would just say no to all their offers.

* * *

 _Yet another week after that (3 weeks total (21 days))..._

May had overheard two doctors discussing the matter of pulling the plug, which May was completely against. She kept asking herself the same question

 _Why did I wake in a matter of days, but Ash is taking weeks?_

* * *

 _5 days later (26 days total)..._

What May heard was being mentioned more and more. Every time someone brought up the subject of pulling the plug, she would shout at them and tell them that they were wrong. Even to her parents and some of her closest friends and pokemon. Deep down, she knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't lost faith in Ash like everyone else.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

May was fast asleep holding her still breathing, yet unconscious boyfriend's hand as she rested her head on his hospital bed. There was movement. This woke May up instantly, even if it was just a twitch in his sleep, it would be amazing. His fingers were moving but only for a short while and then they stopped.

"He had conscientiousness!" May whispered to herself "C'mon Ashy! I know that you're there! Everyone else may have lost faith in you but I haven't! Hear my voice! Wake up!" May prayed to her boyfriend. He moved his fingers again, this time for longer, and his eyebrow moved. May didn't sleep another wink that night. She kept encouraging Ash and it was like he was talking back using his body, slowly but surely, Ash had more signs of movement until finally, when May had fallen asleep, he woke his eyes.

"Ugh..." Ash moaned "How long was I out?" He looked around the room to see May sleeping right next to him. He looked up at a calendar on the wall beside his bed. The last time he checked, it was September the 6th, the calendar read October the 12th "I've been out for nearly a month and a half?!" He exclaimed to himself causing May to stir in her sleep. Ash turned to her, smiling. May opened her eyes to see Ash, the boy she had waited over a month to wake up, awake and well.

"Ashy!" May exclaimed tears rolling down her eyes as she tackled Ash into a hug.

"Good to see you too May." Ash said returning the hug. "How long have you wai-" Ash began before he was interrupted by May who had her lips pressed against his, surprised at first, he didn't return the kiss, but soon got to his senses and did. The couple kissed for what seemed like hours to them. The door to the ward opened.

"May we've decided to p- OH MY ARCEUS!" Brock exclaimed causing the couple to break their kiss "ASH!" Brock hugged his long time friend, Pikachu quick to follow "I thought we'd lost you! I knew that you liked to sleep for ages but a month's a bit long don't you?" Brock joked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said jumping onto his trainer's shoulder nuzzling his cheek to his trainer's.

"Good to see you too Brock, Pikachu!" Ash said returning the hug and scratching Pikachu's ears causing the mouse to coo.

"May's been here ever since she was allowed to go home, she's sat by you not moving an inch." Brock said smiling at May causing her to look to the floor and blush "She was the only one who had faith in you, all of us were about to pull the plug! Good thing we didn't!" Brock joked. The other two were not laughing at this "joke". Ash turned to May.

"Thank you, May." Ash smiled to his girlfriend "I knew that I could count on you!" He said sticking his thumb up to her.

"Oh yeah," Brock asked in confusion "what was going on with you two when I walked in?" Both of them blushed "You know what, don't answer it." Brock immediately said once he got his answer but couldn't help but smile _I knew that they liked each other!_ Brock and May informed Ash of what had happened the past month and a half noting that May woke just mere days after being brought here and May noted that she first saw signs of consciousness late last night.

"I thought I heard a voice!" Ash said remembering something that he had dreamed about when he was asleep "I guess that your words got through to me!" Ash smiled once again at his girlfriend who smiled back at him. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum!" The doctor said "You're finally awake! We knew that you would wake up sooner or later!"

"Yeah right(!)" May muttered with anger.

"What was that Miss Maple?" The doctor looked at May with a slight anger on his face.

"Nothing!" May replied with a smile.

"Well that good to hear!" The doctor said now suddenly back to his beaming self. "Now, Mr. Ketchum, you'll have to stay here just a _couple_ more days so we can run some check-ups on you making sure that you're recovery was complete." The doctor said with a smile as he exited the room.

"Great!" May sulked "I've gotta spend even more time in this hellhole!"

"That makes two of us," Ash chuckled "from one to the other." Ash turned to Brock "How did you find us anyway?"

"Oh well it's a very long story and I'd be happy to tell you it!" Brock said with enthusiasm as he began to explain how he got out of Petalburg woods and got Ash and May out of the tomb they were trapped in. They both laughed at Brock when he got turned down by Cyndi when she told him that she was engaged. "She's married now." Brock groaned. In return, Ash and May both told their story of what happened in the tomb.

"Oh yeah, how is your leg?" May asked.

"It seems to be fine, I can move it without it hurting like hell anymore." Ash said moving his left leg up and down.

"Good, cause I didn't want to have to carry you around all Hoenn." Brock joked causing the couple to laugh.

"I wouldn't mind." May said "I'd do anything for my Ashy!"

"Ashy?" Brock said turning to Ash who blushed at the nickname "How cute!" Once again the group all laughed.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

Ash was finally able to come out of the hospital breathing fresh air once more.

"C'mon!" Ash said excitedly "I wanna go get my gym badge!" He said as he ran off taking May with him by the arm.

"Same old Ash," Brock smiled "nothing gets him down." Brock watched Ash run around Rustboro City looking for the gym taking May everywhere with him.

"Ashy! I know you're excited but could you please slow down?" May asked giggling.

* * *

 **Boom! That's the end! Like I said in one of the first chapter of this if you want I can make a sequel just it may not happen immediately after this, maybe a week or two, I'd rather write another story. Be sure to review if you would like a sequel and be sure to post an idea for what the sequel could be about! Bye for now!**


End file.
